injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Deadshot (The Suicide Squad)
ACCESS GRANTED TO FILE "DEADSHOT" RECORDED HISTORY FORMER ████████████ FLOYD LAWTON (currently and commonly now referred to as "DEADSHOT") was previously signed into the United States Military. Background information and childhood reports includes the reasoning behind LAWTON'S suicidal tendencies, depression, as well as his incredible aim, as he accidently murdered his brother, EDWARD ROBERT LAWTON, with a poorly aimed sniper round after trying to protect him from his abusive father, GEORGE LAWTON. Most to all of LAWTON'S military incident reports have either been cremated or redacted. However, after a handfull of decades of being a now highly skilled marksman, LAWTON was a large part in the ████████████ Incident, the SIBERIAN ███████, and 2007's ████████. LAWTON later became an infamous mercenary, being known to be one of the best snipers on the planet and became rivials with GOTHAM CITY'S protector, the BATMAN, also being nicknamed DEADSHOT. LAWTON later joined THE SUICIDE SQUAD in order to get several commuted sentences. After serving for a few years and gaining rivials with THE REAPERS, LAWTON was reportedly confirmed that he was K.I.A after assisting THE SUICIDE SQUAD in several missions. LAWTON'S murderer only went by the name ENVIED BLIZZARD, who's corpse was analzyed and confirmed to be ex-United State soldier WILLIAM RONDOPLH WINTERGREEN, after FORMER LIEUTENANT COLONEL SLADE JOSEPH WILSON (codenamed DEATHSTROKE THE TERMINATOR) murderer WINTERGREEN himself. EQUIPMENT AND NOTABLE FACULTIES LAWTON has a pair of handmade, custom wrist mounted cannons that fire silenced sniper rounds as well as a pair of M11911. 45 caliber hand pistols, and several other stolen military equipment, like a VSS Vintorez sniper rifle, a pocket of M67 frag grenade, a netlauncher, and reel-launchers. LIST OF FACULTIES *LAWTON is an extremely skilled sniper/marksman *LAWTON, despite having amazing eyesight, has a cybernetic eye that grants him nightvison, infared vision, and a zoom feature *Can also know all about his target via the data system on his cybernetic eye ATTACKS SPECIAL MOVES *'Rifleman's Wrath:' LAWTON aims his wrist mounted rifle to the ground and ricochets it into his fighter. *'Marksman Shot:' LAWTON fires a pair of rounds from his dual handguns. *'Scissor Slice:' LAWTON slides into his opponent's shins, grabs their legs with his own, and pulls them down with his under body strength. *'Explosive Lethality:' LAWTON tosses a hang grenade at his opponent, as it explodes once it hits anything solid. *'Bent Down:' LAWTON kicks his opponent in the stomach, making them bend over, so he shoots their exposed spine with his rifle GRAB LAWTON grabs his opponent by the throat and tases them with his stun baton. BEATDOWN LAWTON'S beatdown will equal 37% of his opponent's health if fully completed. * LAWTON ties his opponent's ankles together with a netlauncher, making them trip and fall (5 damage) * LAWTON activates a reel in the launcher that strings his opponent upside down. He punches them five times like a punching back (8 damage) *LAWTON shoots the opponent down, making them land on their skull (8 damage) *LAWTON grabs them by the collar, pulls them up, and punches a grenade into their stomach (6 damage) *LAWTON waits as the grenade explodes, leaving his opponent in a firey rupture (10 damage) VARIED ARMOUR SET *'The Enemy From Afar:' A red jumpsuit with stylings, a red cybernetic eye, and a silver healmet made to look like Deadshot's costume from the comics. INCIDENT REPORT PHOTOGRAPHS END OF FILE "DEADSHOT" Category:The Suicide Squad Category:Males Category:Marksman (The Suicide Squad)